Underground Romance (Dance Moms: Maddie Ziegler & Zack Torres Fanfic)
by Cactus1950
Summary: All of her live, Maddie has had only one dream: to become a perfect dancer. She has not let anything stop her. As time goes on, she finds herself developing feelings for one of her biggest competition, who is also a Candy Apple dancer: Zack Torres. Maddie and Zack must find a way to conquer the enmity between their dance studios and themselves.
1. Introduction

I get most of my inspiration and ideas from tv dramas and books, so it won't be really surprising if some scenes or remind you of ones from other books/tv dramas. I also incorporated my own ideas in.

Hope you all like this! This is my first fanfic! :)

Main Characters-

_The girls_:

_**Maddie Ziegler Age: 16**_

_**Brooke Hyland Age: 17.5**_

_**Taren Roberts (OC) Age: 16.5**_

_**Chloe Lukasiak Age: 16.5**_

Nia Frazier Age: 16

Paige Hyland Age: 16

Mackenzie Ziegler Age: 14

Kendall Vertes Age 16

Asia Ray Age: 15

_The boys_:

**Zack Torres Age: 17**

**Nick Dobbs Age: 17**

**Brandon Pent Age: 18**

Other Characters-

Abby Lee Miller

Melissa Gisoni

Cathy Nesbitt-Stein

Greg Gisoni

Kelly Hyland, Christi Lukasiak, Holly Frazier, Jill Vertes


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

"Straighten your knee, Maddie!"

I finished my fouettes with a leap. I was drenched with sweat and out of breath as I landed on the floor. The music of my solo ended.

"Very nice, Maddie. You are ready for the competition this weekend. I expect you to win in the teens category, kay? Especially this week when Cathy and her boys are coming!" Abby lectured.

I nodded.

"Now," Abby continued, "Fetch Chloe and Paige in for their duet."

When I stepped out of ALCD, the sun was setting. It has been four years since Dance Moms ended. Nothing has changed much. Chloe and I were still competitors. The ALCD and Candy Apples Dance Center were still rivals.

Most importantly, I will still overcome any obstacles to become a professional dancer. Nothing will stop me.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

We arrived at the competition with excitement. Abby, as she usually was when Cathy is here, was yelling at us for every tiny mistake we made as we ran through our solos. The moms were busy helping us with our makeup. We all knew that we would get a clean sweep this week. We were prepared to excel.

I drilled my solo in the corner. My solo this week would be done on pointe. It would be quite a challenge to me since I was not a ballerina Chloe is. Nevertheless, I practiced enough to know that I am ready to dominate my age division. I was executing a double cabriole when the door suddenly knocked open. Cathy, Anthony, and her team of boys strode into the room with arrogance.

_ Thump!_ A cry escaped my mouth as I fell on my side. I was too taken back by Cathy's entrance. I let out a huff of frustration as pain shot through my ankle.

A malevolent smile formed on Cathy's face. "Oh dear! I hope you won't be bothered by your ankle on stage because Zack will need some competition!" She gestured to a boy nearby. I recognized the boy. He was on Dance Moms before, but we never really noticed each other. He was older than me by a year. The boy put one of his hands on his waist as he turned to me.

Our eyes met. His hazel brown eyes bore into my blue ones. My breath caught. The booming of Abby, the shouts of our moms and the whispers of the girls seemed to dwindle into a buzz. I was entranced...

"Ya drooling over me?" the boy smirked.

I snapped out of my trance, unable to believe my stupidity. "Mom! I need some ice for my feet!" I shouted. I glanced back to the boy, whose eyes were still glued to me.

"Don't worry. You should be satisfied with a second place today," I grinned back at the boy.

He scoffed and said with a mysterious yet captivating voice, "We'll see..."

As Abby kicked out Cathy's team, Kendall bounced to me. "You really did look like you were drooling over him, you know?"

My face heated up. "I was just irritated!"

Kendall giggled at my reaction, "Of course!"

I was aggravated at the sarcasm in her tone. What did she mean? That I saw the boy, Zack, only once and I have a stupid crush on him? I slapped myself. Focus!

"Alright girls, it's time for the solos! Let's go!" Abby yelled. We filed out of the room.

Brooke and I went backstage. While we were waiting in the wings, Brooke asked, "How is your foot?"

"It's okay," I said, refraining a wince.

"Well, you'll do fine. Just don't let that boy get to you," she advised. I sighed. I abhorred to be read like an open book. I was still disturbed by my reaction to the boy. I opened my mouth to ask, "What did he me-"

"_Now, judges please welcome Contestant number 24 with Maddie. She will be performing to Marie Antoinette!" _

I turned to Brooke. "What di-"

Brooke pushed me lightly, "Go!' I sighed. I entered the stage with a brilliant smile.

Abby gave Brooke and I a hug as we came back to the dressing room with our awards.

"Good job girls! I am really happy with our clean sweep this week!" Abby praised.

"Did you see Cathy and Anthony's face during the awards? Especially when the boy lost to Maddie! Look! The old grandma is finally revealing her face behind the mask!" Christie cheered.

Everyone laughed. I excused myself to the bathroom as my team partied. Many studios were hanging out in the hallway. I made my way to an isolated hallway near the bathrooms.

"So, ballerina, you really are psychic. I won second place," a voice sounded through the silence of the hallway. I jumped and spun around. It was Cathy's boy.

I crossed my arms as I glared at him. "I guess you've never lost since today, huh?"

"Nope. You will be a big challenge to me, ballerina," he gave me a lop-sided grin. My heart sped up.

"Well, I have a name and it's Maddie. You can stop calling me 'ballerina'" I snapped.

"I would tell you likewise. Zack is a very dashing name. It would be a waste not to use it, don't you think so? Or are you too scared to call me by my name in front of your pretty friends?"

"Leave my friends alone!" I hissed. He seemed like a boy who could woo any girl he wanted to.

"Oh! Jealous much?" Zack mused.

Rage boiled in me senselessly. I took a deep breath and walked past him, stopping at his side and whispering, "I am not jealous, especially not because of the biggest loser on stage. Second place, right? Perhaps when you beat me, I will consider being jealous."

He shot me a shocked expression. Pleased with my retort, I walked back into the dressing room to the raucous party and the delighted screams of my friends.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After the success last weekend, Abby and the entire team were jubilant. I skipped into Studio A and waited impatiently for the pyramid. Abby never really did a pyramid before Dance Moms. She came up with that idea to put more drama. Seeing the pyramid as another tool to motivate us, she continued to use it after Dance Moms.

"Last week, you were all fantastic. Thank goodness, Cathy won't be with us this week. We are attending Starbound competition in New Jersey. Now, let's get on with the pyramid," Abby announced, "At the bottom, we have..."

"So, you wanted to ask me something before you went on that stage, right?" Brooke asked when we stepped out of the building for a water break.

My cheeks grew red as I thought of Zack and the little argument we had. I stuttered, "W-w-well, it's like...Never mind!" I sighed in exasperation.

Brooke scrutinized me skeptically. "Come on! Tell me! Was it something the boy said?"

I looked up to Brooke and succumbed. "Well, both Kendall and he said that I was 'drooling' over him," I squeaked. I took a tiny peek at Brooke.

She threw her head back and laughed. "That was why you were so stressed out? Well, I guess it's natural. You have never really had a boyfriend, or anything romantic before," she remarked, "No wonder you couldn't concentrate in class today. The boy was flirting with you, which couldn't be that surprising, with your looks."

I groaned in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?" Then, I realized what Brooke really said. "What are you talking about? Flirting? And what you mean by my looks?"

Brooke giggled, "Every boy in the studio knows you are really pretty, Maddie. It's not surprising that he was flirting with you. But I am **really **surprised by your reaction! You didn't seem like the romantic type."

"Of course not! It is just that I bumped into him at the hallway that night. Zack said several things and I got sorta mad. I said he was the biggest loser on stage. That's why I am sorta stressed out," I confessed glumly.

"Zack?" Brooke joked, "You are on a first name basis with him now? You two must be close!" she clasped her hand over her mouth dramatically.

I slapped her arm playfully. "Stop it!"

Brooke laughed and went back into the building.

I calmed myself and sat down. I looked at the clear blue sky. My thoughts drifted to Zack... He is an exceptional dancer. I wondered if I will compete against him...or see him... again?

"Hey Maddie!" Chloe's voice rang like bells, snapping me out of my thoughts. She walked over and gave me with a merry hug.

"What made Chlo so happy?" I rolled my eyes but smiled at Chloe's bubbliness. It was hard to imagine Chloe in such an extreme state of emotion. She was shy and reserved

Chloe blushed. "It's nothing," she whispered.

"Really? I heard you're getting a duet with Nick."

Chloe always acted odd around Nick. She didn't confess her admiration of Nick to me, I discovered it myself. It appears as if they had an unusual history. I didn't dare to interrogate her about it.

"Well, it's just a duet. Nothing special," Chloe reassured me, though it seemed as if she was assuring herself.

"Chloe, I know you like him. You'll be fine," I encouraged her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm okay, Mads." I scrutinized her face. It was pale. Webs of arteries and veins appeared on her hands. I sighed. Chloe was very nervous, and she wasn't going to admit it.

She gave me a light pat on my shoulders. "See you later," she whispered.

My gaze followed her grimly. I didn't want to be caught up in the romantic matters. I pushed all thoughts of Zack from my mind and went back to class.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ever since I was ten, Kenzie and I were homeschooled. This left me much more spare time. It was four in the afternoon when Brooke texted me, "_Hey, I'm off school early. Wanna go to Starbucks near your house?" _

I replied, "_Sure. Meet you there in five minutes." _

I grabbed my dance bag and shouted, "Mom, I'm gonna go to Starbucks. I won't be back till nine thirty!"

"Kay! I'll save you dinner!"

With my heavy bag, I jogged gawkishly to the Starbucks down the street and around the block. The cool air conditioning revived me from the blazing, summery heat. I settled in the corner by the window... and waited. Fifteen minutes passed; Brooke still has not shown up yet. Putting my earbuds on, I listened to the music to my solo this week.

It was ten minutes later when someone sat down opposite to me. I put away my phone and smiled up.

My eyes widened. My friendliness dissipated.

"Why are **you** here?" I exclaimed. It was Zack. I was appalled at the sight of him. How did he get here?

"Why can't I be here?" Zack crossed his legs and leaned back on the chair.

"I-" I was too shocked to respond.

My phone buzzed, "_Sorry! My mom called me and I have to go home. Can't meet you there_. : ("

I silently groaned. Of all times Brooke chose to desert me, it had to be this time. I looked back up to Zack, "Aren't you supposed to be in Ohio?"

"Nope. Didn't you know that almost my whole team moved with Cathy and Anthony?"

"I don't have time to stalk Cathy," I shrugged, gathering my bags to leave.

Zack rose with me and, to my annoyance, followed out to the street. After several steps, I skidded to a stop and jerked back to him.

"Can you stop following me?' I snapped.

He shifted his weight on one foot. "You do know, ballerina, the world doesn't revolve around you. I am headed to a studio nearby."

My face grew crimson from embarrassment. He laughed at my reaction. I moaned and walked a few steps. I halted again.

"Wait! You said you're going to a studio nearby?" I demanded. Dread pooled in my stomach.

"Yup," he replied. His eyes wandered down to my dance bags. He gave me another smug smile. "I guess we're heading the same way then."

I was too tired to retort. I stomped my way down the street... with Zack's irking company. The studio was formerly owned by a dance company. The company moved away and the studio was sold to a widowed lady, who was formerly a dancer. She decided to put it for rent as practice floors for dancers. The floors there were of fine quality. I practiced there for about three hours every day when I don't have class at the ALDC.

Zack opened the door for me. I muttered a thank you.

"Bonjour Maddie! I left the studio at the far down the hallway for you, as usual," Mrs. Leroux greeted me with her French accent. Her eyes slipped to Zack. Her lively eyes danced back to me. It seems as if something clicked in her. She laughed, "Ahh! Maddie, I see you have company today. Unfortunately, you'll have to share the studio with your... friend here. There are no other spaces left today."

I sighed hopelessly. Zack sounded never more pleased, "We'll take that studio. Merci, Madame." He gave Mrs. Leroux some money while Mrs. Leroux was obviously thrilled to meet a boy who spoke French.

"Call me Charlotte. And since it's your first time, I'll give you half price," Mrs. Leroux said.

I sulked on the bench until Zack walked down the hallway, turning his head once, "You coming ballerina? You should at least thank me for paying you."

Every cell in my body willed me to stay on the bench.

Mrs. Leroux summoned me to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Leroux?" I asked with my hands behind my back.

"You have found yourself a very dashing young man, ma petite. Il est tres beau!" Mrs. Leroux.

I immediately disagreed to the first part, "He is not my boy!" I whined to Mrs. Leroux. She chuckled. She held up her hands up in surrender and sat back down. I secretly admitted to Mrs. Leroux, though. Il est tres beau. He is very handsome.

I sighed as I trudged down the hallway and opened the door.

Zack had his hip hop sneakers on.

"Thanks for paying for me," I said. I sat down on the floor and began to put on my hip hop sneakers. I was actually really astonished when Abby gave me a hip hop solo. I am not a hip hop dancer.

Music blasted from the computer speakers as Zack began to practice his dance. I warmed up and stretched at the back. There was a twinge of jealousy as I watched him dance. His hip hop was unimaginably superb.

Apparently, my emotions were written all over my face again because Zack questioned me when he was finished, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

I felt like a child who was caught cheating on a test. I got up slowly from my split and fidgeted with my hands.

"Uhmm... I was wondering if you could help me with my hip hop solo this week. I am not a hip hop dancer." I admitted.

My mom already paid enough for my dance lessons. I didn't her to spend another bucket of money into private lessons for hip hop.

Zack gave me an incredulous look.

I smiled at him, "Yes. Can you help me?"

Zack did a double take. He hesitated, "Umm... sure, I guess."

I walked over to the computer and played the music to my solo.

When the music started, I danced.

"It's not too bad. There is one move you do..." Zack started when I finished. Then, he started to demonstrate and instruct me on my ending pose.

"Do you have to grab my arms and everything?" I complained when he started moving my arms, my legs, my waist... "Just show me!"

"I would love to, but it's not working!"

He was again moving my feet when I lost balance.

"Ahh!"

I fell on his chest.

I paused there for a moment, shocked as I stared into his eyes. A few seconds ticked by.

Zack tried to stand up. "You okay?"

I blushed. Kendall's words rang through my head. _You really looked like you were drooling over him, you know?_

Zack cleared his throat and said slyly, "Hello? I know I am hot and everything but I would like to get up now."

I was brought back to reality. I shot up and muttered, "Sorry."

The night approached. I checked the clock; It was eight.

"I think I need to leave now," I said. I started to collect my things.

Zack said, "You wanna drop by a restaurant nearby for dinner?"

A spark of excitement jolted me. I replied, "Sure!"


	6. Chapter 4

The street lights illuminated the night. Smoke from cars diffused throughout the busy streets of Pittsburgh. I was out of breath. Fatigued from dancing, beads of sweat rolled down my face as I tried to keep up with Zack.

"Stop!"

I stopped on my feet, trying to catch my breath.

Zack turned back to me, amused yet irritated. "I am really impressed with your stamina." He rolled his eyes.

I shot him a murderous glare. "I've been dancing for four hours straight! I am **tired**!" I whined.

Zack stared at me. Suddenly, he erupted into uncontrolled laughter.

"What?!" I complained.

He shook his head, still chuckling as he walked to my side. Surprisingly, he took my bag from me. When I resisted, he gave me an assertive look. I surrendered.

"C'mon. I'll walk slower with you."

I trailed after Zack into an Italian restaurant. The restaurant was spacious. The waiter led us to a table near the corner.

"So do you like your solo this week?" Zack asked when we were in the middle of our meals.

"I guess I should, but hip hop is not really my strength," I replied. "I am really nervous because Chloe is also competing this weekend and her routine is lyrical."

"I assume she is good at lyrical, then," Zack raised his eyebrows.

I thought about it and said, "She is but she is better at ballet, I think." I pushed the raviolis on my plate around. "I guess I'll just have to try until I win."

I looked up to see Zack's gaze focused on me. I put my head on my hands and said in an unusually friendly manner, "Well, well, well. Look who's staring right now?"

Zack snapped his eyes. He looked uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. "What's your favourite colour?"

"What a random question," I murmured. Then, in a louder voice, I said, "It changes every day. I like all colours. You?"

"Black," Zack replied immediately. "You seriously never had a boyfriend before? How old are you? Sixteen?"

"I don't get what's the big deal about it," I rolled my eyes, "I'm not exactly interested. I want to focus on my dancing. I suppose you did, though."

His face was frozen for a moment, as if he was straining to mask something. It was a brief second, but I caught it. He quickly recovered with a smirk, "I wouldn't want to ruin your innocence, ballerina. You have too less experience to comprehend my love life."

I almost choked on my food.

"When is your team going on a competition again?" I asked. A part of me was looking forward to meeting him at this competition.

"We're going to Chicago next weekend," Zack answered. I felt a little disappointed.

My phone buzzed. It was my mom. "_Maddie, it's past 10. You better get back or you'll be grounded."_

I leapt up from my chair. "Oh no! It's my mom," I said, panicked.

Zack frowned. "What?"

"I was supposed to be back home by nine-thirty. I forgot," I explained hurriedly.

"Time flies by when you're having fun," Zack mocked me.

I bantered, "Yeah Zack! I just love your company. I want to spend every minute of the day with you!"

I collected my bags and paid the bill.

There were very few people in the streets. The night breeze replaced the smoky air of the evening. The lights were dim. We were both silent. As the sky grew darker, I became quite scared, and unconsciously moved closer to Zack.

I knew we were getting to my street. I searched for my house.

A tap came on my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screamed, startled.

"Hey! It's only me. Calm down," Zack chuckled.

"It's not funny! You scared me to death!" I exclaimed. Then, I pivoted towards the medium-sized house in front of us.

"This is it," I said. Zack's smile faded. He stared past me to my house. A dead silence hung over us.

I lifted my head to him. He was taller than me by about a foot. Dance has delayed my growth. At sixteen, I was still at 4'11. Zack's 6'1 frame towered over me. I averted my eyes. "Umm..." words of goodbye failed to form in my mouth.

"I, ah, guess this is goodbye?" Zack said with uncertainty.

"Umm... yeah!" I replied uneasily. "Oh! Are you just gonna walk home?"

Zack nodded. "I don't live far from here. Just around the corner and three blocks away."

"Oh. Okay. Umm... bye!" I smiled politely. He gave me a grin and sauntered into the night.

I gazed after his path, standing alone in the night for a few minutes. The wind howled. I shivered.

"Maddie! Are you coming in?" my mom opened the door and shouted.

I rushed back into my house. After an hour of lecture, I was sent to bed.

Exhausted, I fell asleep as soon as I plopped down to my bed.


	7. Chapter 5

The weekend past, and I was overjoyed to receive first place for my hip hop solo. Brooke pestered me endlessly on Monday at the studio about my "date" with Zack. During the water break, I received a text, "_Maddie, I have your ballet slippers_."

Brooke whispered in my ear, "You guys are dating!"

"We're not together!"

Brooke, however, was unaffected by my words. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Don't you dare say you two are not together! He has your ballet slippers? Wait, no. It must have been on a date and you two left it on his car!"

I groaned, "Please Brookie, will you just let me go this once!?"

Brooke's expression remained unchanged.

"We weren't on a date! We were just practicing together!" I slipped.

My slip-up seemed to encourage Brooke. "One practice and he has your phone number? Hmm... this relationship is really unusual..."

At that moment, Mackenzie popped her head from behind us. "I think so too. That night, Maddie came home really late, and she forgot dinner. Mom got so mad!" To my annoyance, Mackenzie giggled hysterically as if she discovered the biggest secret on Earth.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Maddie! How could you not tell me about your first date!"

"It **wasn't** a date!" I took a deep breath. "Look, I bumped into him at Starbucks cuz you couldn't make it. Then, we went to a nearby studio to practice. After we finished, it was late so we went for dinner. And then, we exchanged phone numbers. End of story."

Brooke, however, was pre-occupied. Mackenzie and she were making bets on the probability of Zack and I having a relationship.

It was futile to acquit myself from their imaginations. I walked back into the studio.

The solo rehearsals were finished.

"Maddie, I decided to pull your solo. It is not your fault, but I want you to have a break." Abby explained.

"Okay," I complied, but felt extremely disappointed.

"However, you are going to do a duet with Nick. It will be your first duet with a boy since you were four. We'll see how well that goes," Abby continued.

"Really?!" I squealed. I couldn't be more excited. Abby finally allowed me to try another duet with a boy! Duets with boys could do only extend my experience in acting.

"Yup. Nick, come in!" Abby yelled. Nick entered the studio and said, "Hey Maddie!"

"Hey!" I greeted with ecstatically.

"Your duet is a love story. It is basically like a fairytale. The prince falls in love with a peasant girl..."

Before I knew it, we were already performing our duet with grace. It was as if we have practiced it for a month already. Surprisingly, I had no difficulty doing a love duet with Nick. He was a perfect partner and one of my best friends.

"Okay! Times up. Well done. You two will do great and will beat Cathy in the duet/trio division," Abby applauded.

Nick and I went out to rest in the dancer's den. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Nick questioned.

"I wish the next half an hour would pass quickly and just skip right to my next class. I have to sit here and do homework by myself before the ballet technical," I groaned.

"Well, I'm stuck here anyways. I can join you for half an hour," Nick offered.

"You're serious?" I gaped.

Nick shrugged his shoulder. "Sure."

"Great! Cuz I need help with my Socials homework," I stated. Wrapping my arms around his, I dragged him to my bag.

I foraged my notebook while grumbling, "I don't know why we have Socials. It is so annoying. I mean its just so annoying to memorize all the dates and stuff..."

I looked up to see Nick gazing at me with a distant look.

"Nick? Hey Nick!" I waved at him. Nick snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, homework. Sure!" he answered.

I laughed. "What were you thinking? You were like daydreaming or something."

He laughed uncomfortably. We sat down on the bench.

"Hey Mads-" Nick began.

I focused on my work and kept my head down. "Hmm? What?"

"It would be really nice if we had more duets together, right?"

"Sure! I want more duets with any boys, or anyone with that matter," I replied. "And the plot of our duet is ok, but I wish we could try something else. I mean, it doesn't always have to be love with boys, right?"

There was silence.

"Hey Nick?" I asked. When there I was answered by silence once again, I put my notebook down and looked up.

His face held an expression in which I couldn't comprehend.

"Uhh... I guess so," Nick answered.

"I know, right?" I agreed. I stood up to go to the bathroom. A hand grabbed mine. I was turned around to meet Nick's intense gaze.

I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I squirmed under his scrutiny. Attempts to pull my arm from his tight grip failed. Pain started to spread on my arm. I already knew it was going to bruise.

"Nick, please let me go," I pleaded.

The creak of the door made both our heads snap up. It was Chloe. Her face was strangely calm.

Nick's hand loosened at the sight of her. I snatched my arm from his hands.

"Umm... I need to go to the washroom," I hurried out of the den.


	8. Chapter 6

It was the next day. I didn't have dance lessons today, so I needed to go to the practice studio.

My heart pounded against my chest. My hands quivered as I entered the practice studio. My mind raced in anticipation to meet Zack at the practice studio. I was greeted by Mrs. Leroux, who informed me that Zack was here.

I opened the door.

My eyes once again locked with his eyes.

A second ticked by.

A giddy smile formed was plastered on my face. I squealed and rushed over to him.

I attacked him with the most tenacious hug I've ever given.

Zack was stunned. "Whoa, ballerina! Whats with my sudden popularity? I'm not gonna get used to it."

"I won first place for my hip hop solo! It is my first title for hip hop! Thank you! Thank you for helping me!" I gasped.

He was silent. In his arms, I felt warm, protected. A part of me sunk with disappointment when he released himself from my iron grip arms.

"We have to start practicing." That was all he said. His face was unreadable.

I nodded.

I was drenched with sweat when I finished practicing my part in the duet.

"So you have a duet this week?" Zack questioned.

"Yup," I confirmed, getting up from my finishing position.

"With a guy?" he continued.

"With one of my friend Nick," I informed. Then, I halted, "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"I am trying to analyze my competition," he said with a smirk.

"So you're trying to steal information from me? Sorry to disappoint, but I can't do that," I gave a dramatic sigh.

Zack shrugged.

"What's with you being so glum today?" I demanded.

He spun to me. "How about you do something to make the handsome boy happy again?" he joked.

"Sorry, but I'm not put onto this Earth to make you happy," I stated. I was going to practice my turns when he produced my ballet slippers from my bag.

I sprinted to him. "My ballet slippers! Give them back!" I said. I reached for them. However, he lifted them higher, making them far from my reach.

I jumped in attempt to retrieve them. "Hey, give them back!" I whined.

He didn't budge. His eyes widened innocently, "Is that the way to thank me?"

I stopped jumping and sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

He took a moment to think. Then, he pointed to the clock. "It's still early. Come with me to a place."

"What?" I was too baffled to accept or refuse his request. Without my consent, he dragged me towards the door. I hastily grabbed my bags as he was pulling me. Mrs. Leroux gave me a knowing simper when as we sprinted out of the door.

We ran out of the door. Zack just kept on running and running...

I didn't know where he was taking me to, nor did I know how long we were running. Under normal circumstances, I would have been tedious and frightened. But with his hand holding mine, I felt as if I was flying through the city. I tasted the sweetness of the evening air. It was exhilarating

I knew we were near the state park.

We stopped. It was a beach. It was beautiful. Specks of magenta dappled the golden sky. Crystalline waves danced on the glittering shores.

I opened my mouth, but words died before they sounded.

"I-It's beautiful," I gasped for breath. For a moment, we stood in silence. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I always come here when I have a bad day," he said.

All too abruptly, he let go of my hand. He walked away. A part of me felt empty without his touch.

"Why am I even telling you this? I've never told this to anyone," he grumbled, He seemed irritated with himself.

I smiled warmly, "Why are you choosing to share this with me, then?"

He looked surprised. He didn't expect me to hear his grumblings. "Because I wanted to."

My heart beat faster. I turned to the view. "I can see why you like this place. It is the most magnificent place I've ever seen." I sat down on a rock and turned to him. His face was morose.

I frowned, "What's the matter?"

He hesitated. I smiled encouragingly.

"I had a fight with my mom. She... was trying to use me as a puppet for her business."

I frowned.

He seemed to understand my puzzlement. "Our family is quite... wealthy. Wealthier than the wealthy. We own a very big business. My parents have always wanted me to... use a relationship to ally with another influential company. I hate that. We had a fight today."

The contents of his words weren't something I could comprehend easily. Like Nick, his family belonged to the business world. I didn't understand the business world. It was complicated and calculating. That didn't matter, though. I felt angry. Angry that his mom was forcing him into a relationship he didn't want.

"Well, no one can force you to do it if you don't want to," I ensured.

He scoffed. "Whatever. It is not something you could understand. Thanks for listening though."

I said, "No problem."

Another moment passed by. "Come on. We need to head back or your mom will probably phone the police."

I glanced at my watch. It was almost nine fifteen. "Oh no!" I needed to be back before ten.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I think we'll have enough time to walk back," Zack said.

He walked to back to me. He took my hand. "C'mon, ballerina. Let's go."

I walked beside him. I peered at Zack's face. It was straight with solemnity. I couldn't understand him. One moment, he acted flippant and charming. The next moment, he was sober and gloomy. Then, he confesses his conflicts of his personal life. After a few steps, I turned my head to look back at the beach. It was where Zack hid all his secrets... I really wanted to ask: _Zack, who are you really?_


	9. Chapter 7

I haven't seen Zack since the day at the beach. It irked me how much I missed him. Before, I would always be focused on dancing. Now, I occasionally caught myself daydreaming about Zack. I vowed to myself to focus on the competition, to not think about Zack.

My mom, Mackenzie and I arrived at the studio early to practice before the bus ride. Mackenzie ran through her solo while Nick and I rehearsed our duet.

"Working hard, right?" Abby greeted us as she walked into the studio, "It's time to head outside."

As I gathered my bags, I felt Nick's prescence closer and closer to me. I turned around.

"It's time to go!" I cheered. Then, I hurried into the bus.

"Maddie! Sit with me!" Nia invited.

"Sure!" I said and began my way to her.

"Hey Maddie!" It was Nick. I tried to embroider a smile on my face. Ever since that night, tension grew between us.

"You wanna sit with me?" Nick asked with a hopeful face.

I dipped my head, "Umm... sorry. I told Nia I'll be sitting next to her." A few seconds passed. I looked up at him. Nick's face remained frozen.

"I g-guess its okay. I'll sit somewhere by myself then."

A swarm of zealous fans whistled and snapped pictures of us when we arrived. Our little team escaped into the dressing room.

Abby yelled, "Girls! Do not talk to Cathy's boys. If they say hi, then be as polite as possible, okay? Act professional!"

Nick and I had the most responsibility since we were first.

"Good luck!" the girls and the moms whispered to us. Then, we parted. Nick and I headed backstage.

"Hey ballerina."

I turned. Standing a few feet away from me was Zack, and his partner, who was stretching.

Making sure that Nick wasn't looking, I tip-toed to him. "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Zack laughed, "Aww! Won't you break a rule once for me?"

I sighed, "I-"

"Hey Maddie! I think it's almost us," Nick hushed while eyeing Zack and I suspiciously.

I attempted to return to Nick, but Zack pulled me around. "Hey! You didn't finish what you were saying."

"I'll tell you in the hallway after the awards," I whispered and scrambled back to Nick.

Nick and I performed our duet flawlessly. We received first place.

I was anxious to meet Zack. It wasn't long before I slipped away from my celebrating team. I meandered around the hallway. After a while, I noticed footsteps following me.

I turned around. "Nick! Why are you here?"

Nick said, "Follow me."

He pulled me in to a solitary room, leaving the door ajar.

I frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

"Maddie, remember when I asked you if you wanted more duets with me?" Nick started.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I know you probably don't feel the same for me, but for me, I really enjoy duets with you. And it's not just the normal kind of happiness when I do it with a friend. It's... much more. I really like you Maddie. Will you go out with me?"

My mind went blank.

"I am sorry Nick... I like you... but only as a friend."

After a few moments, Nick's face turned from disappointment to astonishment to... indignance. Nick's started forward to me. I backed up until I felt the wall, my heart pounding in my chest.

He leaned in. Petrified, I turned my head away from him.

At that moment, Chloe walked in.

Chloe's feet were rooted to the ground at the sight of us. Her face formed a tight smile, "Maddie! I've been looking for you... You should go back!"

I nodded, unable to trust my voice, and walked out to the hallway.

_Bam!_ I slammed into a figure.

"Whoa, ballerina!" Zack said, "You okay?"

I looked up. Relief senselessly filled me as I sighed with a smile, "Yes."

Zack contemplated me with skeptical eyes, "Well, you helped me and listened to me last time. Just know that you can come to me whenever you want, okay?"

I whispered, "Thank you."

"By the way, I saw your friend in the room. She looked stressed out. Maybe you should talk to her," Zack suggested and walked away.

When I returned to the room, Chloe was curled up on the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her teary eyes were glued to a band of blue lace and silk ribbon in her hands.

"Hey Chloe," I said softly as I made way to her. "I'm really sorry about Nick. It really isn't what you think."

Chloe jerked her head and smiled. "It's not that," she started.

I positioned myself next to her, hoping she would feel better with my companionship. My eyes drifted to the elaborate ribbon in her hands.

"That ribbon is really pretty," I complimented.

It took a long moment for her to answer, "Memories are beautiful, but they fade away as time passes," she held her ribbon up, "We should be happy with what we have... and forget the past. This way, we can move on through the journey of our lives."

Confusion stirred at her deep and abrupt words. Her face was filled with happiness, yet it held pain at the same time.

She looked at me, "You know, this was given to me from my childhood best friend," she fingered the ribbon.

I urged her to continue.

"He gave it to me as an encouragement and promise. I lost my mom at that time. She was the only family to me," Chloe continued.

"You mean Christi is not your mom?"

"Christi is actually my aunt. She loves me very much. I love her too, but I miss my mom a lot. I was with my mom till I was seven, when she died. My mom and I didn't do well financially, but she kept on working to support my dance classes. During that time, I had a really great friend. He would always be there for me, and protect me from the struggles in my life. On the same week she died, he had to move away too. The evening before he left, we went to a lake with lots of flowers. No one has ever paid that much attention to me before. That's when he gave this to me. I think that evening was the best time I've ever had in my life. He said we would always be best friends, and told me to be strong no matter what happens."

"I'm sorry. I never knew that," I whispered.

"It's the past. My mom and I never told anyone about it," she said.

She rose and drifted out of the room. I followed her back into the raucous hallway.


	10. Chapter 8

Over the next two weeks, Zack and I met at the studio every Thursday and Friday. We practiced together. We dined together. Every night, he would insist on escorting me home. We shared lots of laughter.

Today, we decided to hike on a forest trail near the beach he led me to last time.

"Little ballerina is so caught up with her practices, she doesn't even go to the states park anymore!" Zack exclaimed.

I was about to shoot back a comment when I heard a shrill cry in from deep inside the green labyrinth.

I gasped. "Did you hear that?" I started into the forest.

"Hey! Where're you going? It's dangerous inside the forest!" Zack admonished.

I twisted my head to meet his stern face, "Well, I can't just walk away. Didn't you hear that? Someone is probably hurt!"

"B-" Zack was cut off by another unnerving cry.

I grew impatient. "You can leave me if you want. I'm not gonna stop."

Zack sighed. "I told you before, I will not leave you. C'mon lets go."

We helped each other through the shrubs and sharp thorns. When we reached the cliffs that went off into the open ocean, we saw a girl standing on the edge, whimpering. She edged closer to the slope, ready to jump.

"Stop!" I rushed forward and pulled her back as she leapt.

"Mads! Be careful!" Zack's shout was fuzzy in the background.

The girl was about my age. She turned to me. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears. Her hair were jagged and hung from her head like strings.

"It's okay. Don't try to end your own life. You'll be okay," I attempted to calm her, "I'll get help you."

"Will you really help me?" the girl suddenly questioned in a bubbly tone. The girl was psychologically ill.

I held her hands. "Yes."

Zack rushed to me, "Mads, don't try to do that again!"

The girl abruptly shot him a murderous gaze. Panic whirled. Zack didn't notice the girl's condition. He was still talking when the girl produced a knife from her pocket.

"Stay away from us!" she raged and directed the knife to Zack's chest.

Zack's attention snapped away from me. He was shocked.

"Zack! Move!" I ran in front of Zack. With brute force, I pushed Zack away.

Pain. Pain shot through my shoulder. I reached for my left shoulder. It was wet. Blood. I was stabbed. My body went numb. I fell on my knees.

The girl charged for Zack. It was fruitless. At a drop of a hat, he tackled her to the ground and disarmed her.

I gasped from pain.

"Mads! Hang on there for a second! I'll get help!" Zack shouted.

It wasn't long before sirens came. I was carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. Zack held my hand through the ride.

Throughout the ride, he kept on saying, "Why did you do that? Look at you! You're hurt!" and "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

I forbid tears from falling out of my eyes. I couldn't make Zack even guiltier.

We arrived at the hospital. A doctor stitched my wound. It was going to leave a scar.

"Oh my God, Maddie! I'm so glad you're okay!" My mom rushed to hug me. Tears watered down her cheeks.

"Ow!" I winced from pain. My mom instantly let go.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God, Maddie! Thank goodness you're okay! Sweetie, does it hurt? Can you walk?" My mom was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, mom. I'm fine. I can walk," I tried to joke, "I wasn't stabbed on my leg."

"Maddie," Zack came up to me.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

His eyes flickered to my mom and went back to me. "So, you're going home now, right?"

I nodded, "Pretty soon."

"I guess I should go then. Take lots of rest. Listen to everything the doctor tells you, kay?" Zack cautioned.

"Thank you and I will," I said.

With that, Zack swaggered down the hallway with his head down and his arms swinging back and forth.

"Who is that boy, Maddie? I never got to meet him!" My mom started.

"Oh no mom! Not now! He is just a friend, okay? Just a friend," I hurried.

My mom accessed my every action. I didn't blink.

"Really, we'll talk about it tomorrow," My mom's words were steel.

I groaned.

"We better head back home. Careful. The doctor said not to move it or anything yet," My mom warned.


	11. Chapter 9

It was the Thursday after the accident in the woods. I still couldn't lift my arm too much, and couldn't compete. Nevertheless, I decided to go to the practice studio. I opened the door.

"H-hi," Zack stuttered as I entered the room.

"Hey," I greeted.

I crouched down at the corner and took out my ballet slippers. Zack approached from behind.

"Why did you push me? You knew you were going to get hurt if you did that," Zack demanded.

I scoffed as I turned towards him, "You think I did that for you?"

"Don't lie to yourself Maddie!"

"Who do you think you are? I would do something that would leave a scar on my back for you?"

His face softened a little bit, "You're getting a scar?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what? I am not going to talk to you anymore." I began to gather my bags and head towards the door.

"Hey, Maddie!"

He grabbed my injured arm and yanked me towards him.

"Oww!" I cried, "Let go!"

The instant he let go of my arm I turned to leave, but I was once again stopped by his arm on my waist.

He spun me again. I was strangled by his forceful hand on my back.

I struggled to break free.

"Le-"

His mouth crushed onto mine.

I froze.

For a moment, my heart surged with euphoria. My heart sped up.

No. This couldn't happen.

With all of my force, I pushed him away.

He let go of me.

I was out of breath. I was indignant.

"You-" Words died in my mouth. Rage was inexpressible. I couldn't speak.

"What about me?" Zack replied calmly. His eyes bore into mine like when we first met, except this time... it was more intense.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" He said.

"Me!?" I shouted.

He grabbed me and kissed me again.

I resisted, but soon, I surrendered to him. My arms fell down to my side.

I kissed him back.

He pulled back, and smiled down at me.

I dipped my head shyly.

"You're crying," he stated. He wiped my tears. I didn't notice tears of anger ran down my cheeks.

I bit my lip and smiled.

It was the morning a few days after. That night, Zack and I sat down in the studio and talked. We went to the beach again. Zack also picked me up from my house yesterday to go to a restaurant. However, Mackenzie saw us. She promised to not tell...

I went downstairs to see Mackenzie, Greg and my mom looking at me expectantly. Dread pooled in my stomach as I sat down on the table.

"So Maddog, who was the boy that Mackenzie saw?" my mom interrogated.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Mom! Do you even have to ask? Maddie has a boyfriend!"

Greg put on a serious face, "You'll have to bring him home sometime. We also need to make sure your dad takes a look at him too."

After they were all finished with their ramblings, I looked up from my breakfast. I swallowed my food and smiled.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. I will bring them home after a while," I tweeted. Abruptly, I collected my plate and placed them into the sink and escaped back upstairs to do my homework.

I met Zack for a stroll after dinner that night. The sun was just setting.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, ballerina," Zack came and took my hand in his. We began walking.

"So what are you doing for the weekend?" I asked.

"I don't have to go to the competition," Zack replied, "What, are you trying to ask me out to a date, ballerina?"

I smacked his arm lightly, "Hey! I was just curious. You were the one who asked me out first."

His face was priceless. He opened his mouth. For once, he was speechless.

"Ooh! Zack has nothing to say now!" I laughed.

After a while, Zack's face turned serious, "So I guess you're free this weekend, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, do you want to meet my family? They're all gonna be there for a family dinner this Saturday," Zack suggested.

"Umm..." I hesitated. Anxiety built up as I thought of the how elite his family is. They were like first-class.

"It's set. You're coming," Zack declared and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He whispered, "Don't worry. My parents can be a little hierarchical, but you'll be safe from my parents... I'll protect you from them."

I laughed. We were at the intersection of the street.

We both said our goodbyes and I turned to leave.

"Oh Maddie!" he shouted.

I turned back and cocked my head.

"Wear a formal gown or something," Zack said.

I knew a gown is nothing too serious. However, I felt a little out of place. A gown. His family had dinner in gowns and suits. I dined at the dance studio with my mom...

I shook my negative thoughts out of my head and walked down the street.


End file.
